Cisco's Wand
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Cisco confronts Harry with a burning question. Does he get the real answer or is Harry keeping secrets? Utter silliness and apologies to Harry Potter fans.


_**This one has been rattling around in my head ever since Cisco announced he was going to call him "Harry" and I saw the glasses and hair. Big apologies to all Harry Potter fans out there. As ever, not my properties and I make no monies from this. I'm just using it to stay sane... and failing pitifully I think. All errors are my own. I've done my best to review and edit, but editing isn't my strong suit. Thanks for reading! - Troll**_

It happened sometimes. In fact, it happened to Harry off and on his entire life. Before the war it hadn't been a problem but after the war, it had gotten him into some trouble. It was so bad that he was tested and it was determined that it wasn't something he had much ability to control. That was the problem with being what he was. Over the years he had been able to reign it in some. There was little things he could do that weren't obvious. They enabled him to regulate it more. When he arrived on this other Earth, he had been surprised. It was so different. Perhaps that was why there had been wars here sooner. Since he didn't know all the rules on this Earth, he did his best to stay in the shadows. He made sure not to draw attention to himself. So, he sat quietly drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book he'd liberated from Eobard Thawne's office. It was times like this that it would most often happen to him.

"Yo, Harry," Ramon said as he entered the kitchen. Looking up from his coffee and book, Harry arched an eyebrow inquisitively. The young engineer looked like something was bothering him. As Harry looked Ramon up and down the Earth 2 denizen realized that the younger man had something in his hands. The engineer was grasping it tightly, almost as if he were trying to break it.

"What do you want, Ramon?" Harry had tried waiting for the engineer to speak, but had grown impatient as the younger man had failed to continue the conversation. Instead Ramon had just stood there clinging to whatever he had in his hand.

"I was just wondering how you had known about this," Ramon finally managed. With a flourish, he waved the item in front of Harry's face.

As his eyes settled on the piece of wood, Harry fought to keep the smile from his face. The engineer had done a remarkable job on the replica wand, but it wasn't why Harry wanted to smile. He wanted to smile because of his true identity. The one only Jesse knew about. It would be best if he kept his secret, so instead he frowned and glowered up at the young man. "You're interrupting my morning coffee to ask me about a wand?" At Harry's glower, Ramon visibly gulped but didn't back down. Oh, but this was fun. Ramon had absolutely no clue.

"Yes," Ramon answered confidently. "I want to know how you knew about Harry Potter and the wand I was making! If you've been," he trailed off, his dark eyes focusing on Harry's coffee cup. Calmly lifting the mug to his lips, Harry realized he was doing it again. This time, Ramon had apparently noticed. Best to play it casual and not let on that he knew what the engineer had seen. "How are you doing that?" Ramon demanded, motioning at Harry's mug with the wand.

Taking a moment to savor his sip, Harry furrowed his brow, "It's called drinking coffee, Ramon. Very simple really. I lift the mug to my lips, part my lips, tilt the cup to pour the beverage in, and enjoy my warm morning caffeine." The look of annoyance on Ramon's face was wonderful. Harry loved irritating the younger man.

"I'm not talking about drinking coffee," Ramon snapped. "I meant how were you stirring it?" By now, Harry had gotten it under control and the beverage in his mug was no longer swirling. Making a show of looking at the wonderful caffeine in liquid form, Harry then arched an eyebrow and looked up at the younger man.

"Ramon, I think you've been working too hard," began Harry. Part of him wanted to let Ramon know the truth. A bigger part knew it was better to just keep the secret. Safer for everyone. "I stir my coffee when I first fix it."

"No, something was swirling it just a moment ago," Cisco was adamant.

"Yes, me, when I first poured it." As Harry spoke, his daughter shuffled in looking tired and rumpled. "She lives," Harry teased, turning his attention away from Ramon and the accusation.

"Jesse, check it. Harry's coffee was mixing itself," Cisco informed the young genius. Without speaking, the barely conscious teen dropped into the chair across from Harry, glaring at her father.

"Oh, that's her 'I hate all life until I get coffee and sugar' face," Harry declared getting to his feet and putting his book and coffee down. From the way Harry behaved, Cisco knew he wasn't going to learn how Harry had just been stirring the coffee. Besides, the engineer had more important questions.

"I still want to know how you knew about my wand and Harry Potter," Cisco demanded as Harry started fixing a cup of coffee for Jesse.

"Ramon, while I have dedicated the majority of my time here to getting Jesse back and helping fight Zoom, I did have to know something about this Earth to live without drawing attention to myself. Harry Potter is huge in this world so I read the freaking books. Not difficult. They were intended for ten to sixteen year olds." As he spoke, Harry finished fixing Jesse her coffee and set it down in front of the barely conscious teen. Seeing the cup, Jesse perked up some.

"Fine. You've read the books, but how did you know I was making a replica wand?" Cisco continued to frown at Harry, the swirling coffee teasing him from the edge of his thoughts. He knew what he had seen.

"Ramon, you were using the blueprints as a bookmark," Harry declared, getting down a bowl so he could make pancakes for his little girl.

"You read my copies?" Cisco's voice went up half an octave in his distress. At Harry's nod, the engineer freaked out. "Those are mine! Who gave you permission? You didn't hurt the spines did you! Oh man, I better go check." Without waiting for Harry to respond, Cisco bolted from the room. A moment later, Harry chuckled as he sat down, stirring the batter. Eyeing him over her coffee cup, Jesse arched an eyebrow.

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth?" Jesse asked as she put her coffee cup down and watched her father sip from his own mug, the spoon stirring the pancake mix on its own.

"What truth? That was the truth. I found his blueprints when I read the books," Harry replied. Putting his cup down, he picked up the bowl and caught the spoon. Jesse continued to stare. "Oh, you mean that the Harry Potter books are really close to our kind's history books," Harry observed. He went to the stove and tested the pan to ensure it was warm enough, taking a moment to heat it more with his finger. "Nope. Not going to tell him."

"Come on Dad," Jesse argued. "Neither of us have seen or heard anything about our kind here. It's almost like they died out a long time ago. Why follow the rules from our Earth?"

"Jesse, they may be hiding for a reason," Harry began. "Plus, the magic user accords were signed to protect everyone. Not just non magic users. The only reason our kind are allowed to be taught is so we can learn control." Sighing, Jesse stood and joined him at the stove, smiling as he formed the batter into a smiley face.

"I know," Jesse grumbled. "The only reason you're allowed to use your magic is because you are a sorcerer. You naturally generate so much magic that if you don't use some of it, you lose all control." She out a long sigh and leaned against her father, loving the buzz his magic generating body gave her. Sorcerers were few and far between; the sources of much of the magic in the world. Most of the magic wielding world simply used magic, but people like Harry produced it.

"I know how frustrated you are," Harry began, flipping the pancakes. "But Ramon might lose his mind if he found out that those books are based off my life. Thank goodness the writer didn't have full access to our world. As it is, I don't know how she picked up what she did. Imagine if Tina read it and realized that Ron Weasley was based off of her. She would be so pissed that she had been made into a male." He sighed as he summoned plates. "What the war with the dark did to our world and our Earth changed it forever. If it means keeping the rest of our kind safe, I'll keep our secret."

"I know. I will too. You better find a better way to keep control though," Jesse lectured. Making a face, Harry handed her the plate with the first pancake.

"Now you sound like your mother," he informed her. "Sit down and eat your happy face." A smile danced on his lips and after a moment the two started chuckling and then laughing as they shared their breakfast.


End file.
